


Les Couleurs de Garçons

by Frankielovesballet



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Gen, Soz, deaths point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankielovesballet/pseuds/Frankielovesballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death collects Les Amis and marvels at their colours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Couleurs de Garçons

Myself, I was always fond of Clair de Lune. So, on those rare occasions when unsuspecting love ones are there to witness it, I listen to that. It's nice, being able to tune out their screams. The created takes on traits of the creator. I don't like their screams, especially the children. 

That's why, on that day, I heard Clair de Lune. By now, the gold/fire/red boy (I find colors soothing and took to calling souls by their colors. Then I don't have to know their names. It hurts less) was tired, his flames dimmed. I had taken so many of his friends. That had been hard, their souls clinging onto broken bodies. 

They were dead of course, why else would I be there? I'm never early you see, arriving perfectly on time. My humans have mistakenly linked death of the body with death of the spirit. They are not the same thing. More times than I care to accept, I have come for a person long before their pulse stops. I lead them by the hand and dry their tears (if they have any left to cry). It's worse when they wear bright colors; clementine/aqua/bronze, lime/rose/cream/robin's egg. So much passion and warmth and no one to tell them.

Anyways, these boys hung on desperately. I can come before bodily death, but not after. They had to leave. I tried gentle coaxing, whispering soothing words, giving the names of loved ones I had already taken. When this failed, I changed tactics. I shouted, I pulled, I yanked. Sometimes they needed that. That didn't work either. Finally, I broke the rules. Each one had said he wouldn't leave his friends alone. My humans aren't allowed to see each other when I come to collect in bulk. It's supposed to help the shock or something, I don't know. I don't make the rules. But I can break them. For the first time in the history of my humans, souls were able to see each other. Just these seven, mind you. Shouldn't be getting carried away with myself. Their colors were heartbreaking. So full of life, the most inspired colors you can imagine. It seemed, to me, the whole spectrum was there. 

Two of the men (boys really), seemed to draw the group together. One was cobalt-blue/red/plum and the other was fire/chocolate/copper. The others grew strength from the pair, souls growing brighter, more illuminate. I remember one, so far away and on the wrong side of their hunching wooden monster. He was the most beautiful of them all. All soft pastels but with streaks and swirls of steel and fire. When I had herded them together, they linked hands and set of for whatever comes next with smiles and laughter. 

So now, tired and alone, the gold/fire/red boy stood and faced me with defiance. Stupid, heartbreaking, useless defiance. Usually, my humans give up hope about now. They see the end and let the colors fade. In fact, most of them come to me before the last pump of their heart. But not this one. I could just tell he'd leave kicking and screaming, his fire burning my hands. 

Just as I began hardening my heart, reaching out for the brilliant soul, another boy appeared. This one was forest/smoldering coal/silver. He seemed familiar, just on the edge of memory. At some point I must have come close to collecting him. They do that sometimes, almost give up. For this one, I think it was something my humans call love that pulled him back from my reach. He asked gold/fire/red boy something (I never learned to speak human, just the language of their souls) and at the gold/fire/red boy's answer, their colors started to combine. I had never seen that before and it was the most beautiful thing I could imagine. The gold was flecked with emerald and the forest spattered in red.

When I reached down to pull them out of their corpses, they were weaved together and I didn't even think about separating them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! No betas, so all mistakes are mine and yeah :)


End file.
